yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Simpson in Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Simpson in Time. One day at the Golden Oak Library, Phil was doing double time training Yuna and her friends. Philoctetes: Alright, You rookies! Let's move it, double time! Princess Yuna: You heard him. Sweetie Belle (Human): (takes out the dummy of Christine) Go back to Tartarus, You evil Plymouth Fury car! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look at them go. Princess Bubblegum: I know, is Phil always like this? Grubber: Just like he was training Hercules, Princess Bubblegum. Philoctetes: (blows his whistle) Okay, Kids! That's a wrap, take ten! Pacifica Northwest: Finally. Just then, the Simpsons arrived with Bart and Lisa who're happy to see Yuna and her friends again. Bart Simpson: Hey, Guys! Princess Yuna: Bart, Lisa, boy, are we glad to see the two of you. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: What brings you all here? Marge Simpson: Well, we just came here to visit, and Homer and I talked about having Bart and Lisa try out with Yuna and her friends. Homer Simpson: It's been a while since in El Equinedorado, Marge. Marge Simpson: If it's not too much trouble, Princess Bubblegum, we spoke with Twilight and Starlight to arrange it. Princess Bubblegum: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That depends if they're willing to prove their worth. After Bart and Lisa trained to became teammates, Yuna notices the picture of Mona Simpson. Princess Yuna: Hey, Lisa, isn't that your grandmother's picture? Lisa Simpson: Yes. Mona Simpson, she's our dad's mother. Long ago, she was being hunted by the government agents, because of Mr. Burns, and then... Dipper Pines: What happened? Lisa Simpson: She died of a broken heart after our dad got mad at her after coming back the second time. Princess Yuna and her Company: (gasps in great big horror) Portal Glow: Oh no! That's terrible! Stony Flintstone: That must've been really harsh, it's just terrible even for me. Bart Simpson: You have no idea, it would though take a mericle to go back and time and stop this. Just then, Yuna came up with just the idea. So, she spoke to Gyro Gearloose and Herman the Bootle Beetle all about it. Princess Yuna: And that's why we need your help, Gyro. If we can use the Memory Erasing Gun, we'll stop the government agents by erasing their memories of Mona Simpson because she did the wrong thing for the right reason. Gyro Gearloose: Sounds like a plan, Yuna. (to Herman) Herman, show Yuna the blueprint. Herman the Bootle Beetle: Got it right here, Gyro. Mabel may have destroyed it, but I'm sure we can put the Memory Erasing Gun into good use. Princess Yuna: My point exactly, Herman. (to Gyro) How's it coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: Just about finished, Yuna, just give me one moment. And so, Gyro brought the Memory Erasing Gun that he and Herman finished. Gyro Gearloose: Here we are, Yuna. Good as new. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Gyro, Herman. Gyro Gearloose: Anytime. Herman the Bootle Beetle: No problem. Then, Yuna went to see Jimmy, who was bringing out his Time Booth. Princess Yuna: Hi, Jimmy. How is the Time Booth? Jimmy Neutron: It's ready, Yuna. The music from Back to the Future, DeLorean Reveal, played as Jimmy pulls the cloak off the Time Booth. Princess Yuna: Whoa. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Jimmy, you sure know how to pack your inventions.   Jimmy Neutron: I know. Right? Princess Yuna: We can go back in time to prevent bad things happened to the Simpsons. I'll need volunteers. My friends and I are going back in time, who's with us? Lisa Simpson: Bart and I are going with you.   Bart Simpson: We can do this, Man! Princess Yuna: Okay by me, Bart, Lisa. (working her magic) With the Time Booth, we can go back in time and stop the government agents from hunting down Mona Simpson by using the Memory Erasing Gun. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing in agreement) Apple Bloom (Human): Sounds like a greatest idea, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: That will be a great time traveling adventure. Bubo: (clicking and wheezing) Princess Yuna: I know, Bubo. We have to save Mona Simpson. As Yuna and her friends got into the Time Booth, the trainers wished them luck. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Good luck to you kids. Grubber: Be careful out there. Princess Yuna: We will, Grubber. Princess Bubblegum: Stay safe. Philoctetes: Go for it, Rookies. As Yuna and her friends time traveled back to the 1960s, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Marceline arrived. Flame Princess: Hi there. Grubber: Aah! Princess Bubblegum: Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline, glad you three could make it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You know those three girls? Princess Bubblegum: Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, meet Flame "Phoebe" Princess, Slime Princess, and Marceline. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (shakes hands with Flame Princess) What a pleasure to meet you three? I'm Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Slime Princess: Nice to meet you. Grubber: I'm Grubber, (points to Phil) he's Philoctetes. Philoctetes: Just call me Phil. So, what are you three babes doing here? Marceline: Oh, we were just invited to come to have a sleepover with Princess Bubblegum. Flame Princess: And don't think about flirting us, we have no intrest in satyrs. Philoctetes: Oh, chicks! They can't keep their hands off me. Then, Flame Princess slaps him in the cheek sending him flying back down in his bottom. Princess Bubblegum: Better luck next time, Phil. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Anyway. Would you like to have a great big grand tour around the Golden Oak Library? Marceline: We love to. Slime Princess: We love to. Flame Princess: This is gonna be so awesome. Princess Bubblegum: Come on. Let's get you three all settled in the guest rooms after the tour. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends arrived in the 60s. Princess Yuna: Here we are. The 1960s, when the government agents begins to hunt down Mona. Nyx: I feel dizzy. Ford Pines: (on a communication watch) Come in, Yuna. This is Ford Pines. Do you read me? Princess Yuna: Yes, Ford. What is it? Ford Pines: (on a communication watch) Dr. Quest is sending Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, and Bandit to come and join you soon, be ready for them. At the lab, Jonny, Jessie, Hadji, and Bandit were are prepared and ready to go. Rachel Quest: Be careful, Jonny. One false change in the past, everything in the present will be disastrous. Jonny Quest: Don't worry, Mom, we got this. Race Bannon: Watch your back, Jess. Jessie Bannon: We will, Dad. Neela: Go, Hadji, make sure Princess Yuna and her friends stay safe, especially Scrappy and Stony. Hadji Singh: We will return soon, Mother. Dr. Benton Quest: Good luck, Son. Jonny Quest: Thanks, Dad. Ford Pines: Have a safe trip. In the 1960s, Jonny, Jessie, Hadji and Bandit arrived. Jonny Quest: Over here, Yuna! Jessie Bannon: Are we late? Princess Yuna: Not at all, Jessie. Just then, Yuna, Jonny and the others heard the government agents are coming and hides in the bushes. Benjamin Hood: Get down! Natasha Hood: Shhh! Government Agent #1: She could be somewhere here. Princess Yuna: (as she and her friends got black robes on) Dipper, got the Memory Erasing Gun ready? Dipper Pines: Ready. Princess Yuna: This is, Gang, plug your ears! As they all did, Yuna quickly appeared and fired the Memory Erasing Gun to erase memories of Mona Simpson for destroying Burns' germs from making the people of Springfrield sick. Government Agent #1: Where are we? Back in the present at the Golden Oak Library, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Marceline settles in their guest rooms after the tour. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I guess you'll be assistanting Princess Bubblegum for part time. Huh? Marceline Abadeer: And we'll be roomates with Bonnibel. Princess Bubblegum: It's alright, Fizzlepop, we'll be alright spending a few nights. Marge Simpson: Has anyone seen Bart or Lisa? Homer Simpson: We couldn't find them anywhere. Princess Luna: And where are Yuna and Snowdrop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Before we say anything about Yuna and her friends doing some time traveling, I like you all to meet to introduce PB's best roomies and assistants, Marceline Abadeer, Flame "Phoebe" Princess, and Slime Princess. Princess Bubblegum: They came all the way from the Land of Ooo just to help out. Princess Celestia: Yuna and her friends are going back in time? Marge Simpson: (gasped) My goodness! Bart and Lisa are with Yuna to go back in time!? Mona Simpson: Hello, Homer. Homer Simpson: (gasped) Mom, is it really you? Mona Simpson: Oh, Homer. Homer and Mona happily hug as mother and son love. Homer Simpson: What are you doing here, Mom? Last thing Marge and I remember is that you never left me and Dad and how you witness my wedding with Marge and meeting Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Mona Simpson: It was someone else from the past I couldn't remember who helped me. Abraham Simpson II: For some reason, I remember the same thing as Homer did, Mona. Are you sure the agents aren't looking for you? Mona Simpson: Not anymore that I know of, Abe. As for Fizzlepop and Princess Bubblegum, they watched in happiness. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Wow. Princess Bubblegum: (sadly sighs) I wish I could have a new family such as this. Flame Princess: Can Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon let me, Slime Princess, and Marceline join you for part time? Princess Bubblegum: Sure, why not? As long as the three of you can be best roomies. Marceline Abadeer: Yes! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Come on, Girls. Let's get you all set up. Grubber: Hey, Fizzlepop, PB, FP, SP, Marcy! Wait up! Back in the past, Yuna and her friends arrived in the episode, "Das Bus". Jessie Bannon: When are we now, Yuna? Princess Yuna: This is when Bill Gates and his thugs destroys Homer's Internet Company. Jonny Quest: So, what's the plan? Just before Bill Gates orders his goons to destroy Homer’s internet company, Yuna and her friends showed up. Princess Yuna: Bill Gates! It’s over.   Dipper Pines: Stop destroying Homer’s internet company or else!   Bill Gates: Or what? Mabel Pines: We will tell you what else means. Now! As Ashette took out the goons, Tank brought out the bugzapper at Bill. Apple Bloom (Human): Take that, Computer Nerd!   Sheen Estevez: Nice teamwork, Fellas. Tank: Thanks, Sheen. Popeye Junior: We had Yuna to thank for it. Princess Yuna: Let’s go to our next location. Jimmy Neutron: Officers, arrest those men!   And so, Chief Wiggins and the officers arrested the thugs and Bill Gates to solitary confinement. Apple Bloom (Human): Bye Bye, Bill! Pound Cake: (blows raspberry) Nyx: Have a nice trip to jail. Benjamin Hood: That will teach those scoundrels. Princess Yuna: Come on, let's stop the disastrous things of the Simpsons. Snowdrop: Right behind you! When Homer was welcomed in the Stonecutters Lodge, Yuna and her friends arrived. Number One: Tonight we are here to commemorate our glorious society's 1500th anniversary, and in honor of this momentous occasion... we're havin' ribs. As everyone cheered, the caterers roll carts out. Homer Simpson: Uh oh, I need a bib. If I slop any on my shirt, I could lose the respect of my beloved bretheren. Number One: So, let us rejoice and enjoy our meal in the shadow of the hallowed, sacred parchment. Princess Yuna: Look at him. Natasha Hood: I know, Yuna. Then, Homer was using a napkin when Number One was apporved despite his appetite. Number One: Number 908, come forth. Just as Homer's robe was ripped off of him, it shows his birthmark of the Stonecutter. Dr. Hibbert: The mark! Homer Simpson: Oh, that. It's just a birthmark. Moe Szyslak: He's the Chosen One! With that said, everyone bowed low before him. Number One: You are the Chosen One whom the sacred parchment prophesied would lead us to glory! Now to the top of Mount Springfield for the coronation! Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! In another time, they came to when Mr. Plow was about to being taken away. Vanellope von Schweetz: (sabotaged the tow truck) Sabotaged! Benjamin Hood: Hide! Just as they all hid, Yuna worked her magic to stop the tow truck. Tow Truck Driver: Oh no! I am so fired! Apple Bloom (Human): Yes! In another time, the citizens in Springfield are about to taking the Simpsons' stuff when Yuna works her magic. Princess Yuna: There goes nothing. Comic Book Guy: What were we doing? Let's go. Sweetie Belle (Human): There they go. In another time when Homer and Bart loaded the grease from the Krusty Burger, the Grease and Shovel Guys came to steal it. Princess Yuna: You can't steal any grease! The Grease and Shovel Guy: Oh, yeah? Are you gonna make us, Kiddies? Gallus (Human): Who are you callin' "Kiddies"? So, Yuna worked her Reality Infinity Magic to make a grease monster to scare them. The Grease and Shovel Guy #2: I want my mommy. Then, Yuna and her friends moved along to another time. And finally, Yuna and her friends arrived in another time during a racecar race. Princess Yuna: Here comes Maude Flanders. Just before the t-shirt cannons were fired, Yuna worked her magic to save her by tilting them up above them. Back in the present, the Simpsons' memories has changed. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Look, their memories has changed. Grubber: I know, and so are everything in the present. Ned Flanders: Hey-Ho there, Palorinos! Homer told me about Bart and Lisa's disappearance. Princess Solarna: I know, I just hope Yuna and her friends can came back soon. Just then, the Time Booth came back as Yuna and the others got out. Princess Yuna: We're back! Princess Luna: Yuna! Snowdrop! (hugs her daughters) You're back! Marge Simpson: Bart! Lisa! (huging her children) Thank God you two are okay! Lisa Simpson: Thanks to Yuna and her friends, Mom. Homer Simpsons: Good to have you back, Boy. Bart Simpson: Thanks, Dad, good to be back. Sensei Wu: Bart, Lisa, you two officially earned your roles to join Princess Yuna's Company. Bart Simpson: (as he and Lisa got the Yuna's Company badges) Awesome! Lisa Simpson: Cool! Sensei Garmadon: (to Marceline, FP and SP) As for you, Marceline Abadeer, Flame "Phoebe" Princess, and Slime Princess, you officially became roomates to Princess Bubblegum. (to PB) Princess, do you approve their part time jobs here as you do? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes. Princess Luna: Your aunt, your father, and I had a surprise for you, Yuna. Princess Celestia: You and your friends have earned yourselves your very own sleepover at the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: Woohoo! Dipper Pines: Yes! Mona Simpson: Hello, Yuna. Maude Flanders: Ned, Homer, and Marge told us all about you, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Pleasure's all mine, Mona, Maude. (voice over) Dear Journal, today we had an amazing time traveling adventure. We stopped the disastrous things happening to the Simpsons, including Mona Simpsons' death by broken heart and Maude Flanders falling to her death. And best of all, Princess Bubblegum officially had Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess as her roomates as they all have their part time jobs at the Golden Oak Library. Once you have time to travel, you can't always be too careful on changing anything bad from the past to change everything from the present and future. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the credits, Fizzlepop and Princess Bubblegum had spend their time for their break. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225